Yakusoku
by juliagulia1017
Summary: [IruHina] One of the sequels to Fix You. Iruka’s sleeping after returning from a long day of grading papers at the Academy, and Hinata stumbles across an old note he's written her. Fluffy and slightly OOC.


_Standard disclaimer: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money off of writing these stories. But if you THINK you could lend me a dollar or two, or FIFTY, please make your checks payable to CASH, P.O. Box... kidding, kidding. _

_And characters are slightly OOC. _

_Um... this is my shot at a IruHina... I hope you like! Quick summary- Iruka's sleeping after returning from a long day of grading papers at the Academy, and Hinata comes across a note he's written her. Hinata is 21, which makes Iruka 31/32 . _

_A sequel of sorts to "Fix You". If you haven't read it, please check it out! (There will be other sequels to that fic pairing Hinata with other men. I love to pimp Hinata! It's a guilty pleasure of mine, if you haven't already noticed.)_

* * *

_My dearest Hinata, _

_Please do not regard this letter as juvenile, foolish love scratching- it's not. I put a lot of time and effort, even tears, into the writing of it. _

_There is not one day that goes by in which I don't think of you. I wake up with a longing gnawing at my insides. I love you, Hinata. There are a million other words that I could use here, but I worry they will not achieve the depth I look and long for. I love you. It's something that I've wanted to say to you for a long time and still I lack the courage to do it._

_I realize now that you are deeply committed to Naruto, someone who is like a younger brother to me; and that, combined with our age difference, drives me as far from you as I could possibly be. It brings me to tears to realize that each morning I will wake up in a sweat, absolutely convinced for one fleeting second that you are here with me, while you awake oblivious, secure in love._

_I do not want to be your sensei or your friend. Friend. Huh. It's funny how impersonal that word is, even though it's supposed to be so intimate and... close. People have hundreds of friends, but really only one person who they truly love with every fiber of their being._

_Please do not cast this aside, but don't do anything rash just because I'm upset—your well-being is, and it has always been, infinitely more important than mine. Simply hold onto it, hold it in your heart and remember these words—if you ever need me, I'll be there._

_With all my love and affection,_

_Iruka_

Hinata reached up to find her eyes wet with tears upon coming across a letter that was addressed to her years ago. She cleared her throat and whispered into the sleeping Iruka's tousled hair, "It's okay, I'm here now," then kissed him. In the kiss, which deepened as Iruka awoke, she promised him four things:

_I will never leave your side._

_I will love you always._

_I'm sorry._

_I forgive you for not showing me sooner._

The kiss progressed into other things and the normally sexually modest Hinata found herself nipping and kissing parts of Iruka's unclothed chest on various occasions. "I love you," she whispered breathily into Iruka's neck. "My love for you, for eternity, and only for you, _koibito_."

Several minutes later, Hinata and Iruka snuggled together, just breathing.

"What was that about?" Iruka wondered, pulling Hinata closer as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the tips of each digit. "Not that I minded," he added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Oh." Hinata colored bashfully. "Um, I found a letter that you wrote..." she said, playing with a lock of his unkempt brown locks nervously. "And, um, I felt bad..."

Iruka smiled sleepily, trying to recall. "Which letter?"

"You mean there was more than one?" Hinata mused. "It was the one where you told me not to disregard it. Iruka-kun, why didn't you say something?"

"I was afraid then," explained Iruka, using a voice Hinata had never heard him use—a sort of a dreamlike, storyteller's voice. "I didn't want you to be upset," the voice changed and became small and unsure. "Or think I was being silly," he sighed, feathering the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "But you're here now, Hinata-chan."

He seemed to be drifting back to sleep, so Hinata relaxed a little and let her own mind wander, remembering the time she realized her feelings for her former teacher were stronger than the ones she ever had for Naruto. She had always believed in trusting her heart, and one rainy night two years ago when a drunk Iruka had brokenly confessed his love for her in front of the balcony of her apartment, her heart told her to go to him. A man whom she cared deeply about and had continued to encourage her, even years after graduating from the Academy. A memory of a dear friend who was there for her and held her when Naruto rejected her love. She ran out into the downpour to wrap her arms around his freezing wet form. She would never forget the way he clung to her body desperately, or the tiny, shy peck on his lips that developed into feverish kisses that warmed her from head to toe. From the next morning forward, she would awaken in his arms, blissfully aware of their love for one another.

"Hinata?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm?" she drawled peacefully, melting into his gaze.

"Stay with me forever," he asked seriously. "Marry me."

She pulled away from his embrace slightly, her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she gently and lovingly traced the scar on his nose.

"Of course, Iruka-kun," she said smilingly, lightly brushing her lips against his and rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat. "Didn't I promise you always?"


End file.
